


you stay with me

by kakkoweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakkoweeb/pseuds/kakkoweeb
Summary: All the way down from here, I'm here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning to apply for a zine with a writing submission requirement of 2 works less than 1k words so i scoured for prompts and this came out. aaand given that it's still valentine's day in other timezones, i suppose it could double as my valentine's day contribution to the ao3 haikyuu scene as well. most (lol, ALL, before this) of my works are oikage but kinkage is a VERY CLOSE 2ND FAVOURITE. LIKE REALLY CLOSE. basically the entire kitaichi team is my life.

Dreams have never been a big deal to Kageyama. It doesn’t matter whether they have him being chased by an assassin and seemingly facing certain death or whether they’re so regular and uneventful that he can barely remember them when he wakes—he doesn’t concern himself with them because when he _does_ wake, he knows what’s real and what’s not, what needs to be forgotten and what needs to be done for the day.

His dreams about Kindaichi, however, are a different story. They’re a different story because Kindaichi—whom he’d regained as a friend about a year ago, who’s been by his side, holding his hand for almost five months now—is different. Special. Words can’t describe the happiness he’d felt when they first exchanged their apologies, when they’d first given each other their smiles—and words can never even _hope_ to consider qualifying the euphoria with which he’d nearly floated up to the clouds when they’d shared their first kiss in the middle of an empty street, bathed in starlight. Kindaichi is special, and so it follows that every moment spent with him—in dreams, in reality—are special too.

He doesn’t come up in dreams often, no. But when he does, Kageyama wakes up smiling, faded scenes of the two of them sharing stories and laughs on gymnasium bleachers, racing to finish their own large cones of soft-serve ice cream, exploring settings so outlandish there’s no way they exist outside of the imagination still somehow fresh in his mind, making him want nothing more than either to go back to sleep or to get up and make them a reality.

It’s almost like a dream in itself, all these moments he finds he can now share with Kindaichi, and though it’s still in many ways awkward and new, he’s confident to see it through, confident to give Kindaichi the trust he never had before, confident that Kindaichi feels the same way.

Which is why his heart seems to fall out of his body when he tosses the ball, expectantly turns, and finds that no one is there.

The ball drops the ground, its echo against the gymnasium floors louder than it should be, and he doesn’t need to check to know that his uniform is blue instead of black, that he’s shorter than he should be, that he’s in a court he’s left and once promised never to come back to because it hurts, it haunts him, he doesn’t want to remember it anymore.

But he’s here. And when he looks around, he discovers that so is Kindaichi—uniform blue, a little bit shorter, eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled into an upset, dissatisfied frown, eyes staring at Kageyama and burning with nothing but contempt.

_Why?_

This is a hurdle they’ve long since crossed, a part of their past they’ve long since invalidated, a lesson they’ve learned, a memory they’ve turned around and transformed into something pleasant, something beautiful. He knows this, knows in his heart that this isn’t their reality and what’s real will be there to greet him when he wakes up, _if_ he wakes up, _please let this be a nightmare_ , but he physically feels the way he caves in on himself, sinks to his knees; the way his eyes burn from how wide he has them open, how badly they want to keep the tears where they currently sleep.

But they still fall. They have to, when Kindaichi tears his cold, distant gaze away, turns, and walks out of the gym for good.

_Why?_

And that’s when Kageyama wakes with a start.

The sun is high in the sky, covering the world in a pale yellow light, and he can feel blades of freshly-cut grass tickling the skin of his bare forearms. He blinks ahead of him, up at the clouds almost completely covered by the branches and leaves of a nearby tree, blinks the focus back into his eyes and in his mind, takes breaths deep enough to fill his lungs with the air he felt as though he’d never be able to breathe again.

“Are you okay?” a familiar voice asks, and Kageyama sits up far too fast. Kindaichi, seated beside him and holding a book in his lap, jumps ever so slightly, eyebrows still furrowed but with no contempt in his stare—just genuine shock. “You’re breathing really hard.”

Kageyama is, and so he doesn’t deny it. Instead, he stares Kindaichi down, taking in the relaxed features of his face, the casual air that floats around him through his clothes and situation, before letting out one, drawn-out exhale.

“You’re here,” he points out.

Kindaichi frowns. “Yeah?” he agrees, cocking his head ever so slightly. “I’m here. I have been for a while now.”

Kageyama breathes in again, feeling the weight of the world leaving his shoulders, leaving him light and tingling a little inside. “Yeah, you have,” he only says, letting a small smile come across his face as he glances from Kindaichi’s face to the book in his hands. “What are you reading?”

Kindaichi briefly looks at his book, gives a noncommittal shrug, and moves to give Kageyama some space to lean against the tree next to him; and Kageyama eagerly scoots over, rests his head on Kindaichi’s shoulder, smiles at the small, satisfied sigh that he hears thereafter.

And perhaps Kindaichi will never understand the implications of what he’s just said, how important it is, how much it truly means, but for now, Kageyama’s content with keeping it to himself, content with staying in this peaceful silence, staying in their loud conversations and petty challenges, staying in whatever way, whatever circumstance—as long as he’s permitted to stay by Kindaichi’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE I'M FINALLY IN THE KINKAGE TAG THIS IS GR18
> 
> now if only others would come in the tag too
> 
>  
> 
> [talk to me i'm lonely](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kakkoweeb/profile)


End file.
